mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Face/Mumk.rar's version
This version of the black Faced Mechon is far smaller than he should be, but just as dangerous as before. His high animation and sprite quality resulted in his sprites file getting ridiculously large size, so, he will cause lag on weaker systems. ) |Image = File:MumkrarMetalFace.PNG |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Mumk.rar |Downloadlink = Dropbox |Resolution = High}} Gameplay Metal Face is a six-button character with simple commands for specials and hypers. Unlike most of other characters, and are not used for normal attacks or throws. Instead, they are used for 3 assist characters he has. However, he still has strong kick and strong punch. They are used by using / after using / . Metal Face is a boss character with more than enough tools to quickly deplete his opponent's health. His size and long claws allows him to reach his opponent while still remaining out of opponent's range. Thanks to having no damage dampener and numerous attacks that launch his target without giving it ability to recover, he can perform long and damaging combos that are easily extended by using one of his 2 offensive assists (Jade Face and Xord). Fortunately for Metal Face, same can't be safely done against him due to him being able to use his assists even when getting hit at the cost of extra 500 Power. That allows him to get out of combos and even start his own combos. Overall, he is a formidable opponent that can chop any normal character to bits within seconds, with his only weaknesses being his size and slow specials, but his strengths signifficantly outweigh them. As for the AI, Metal Face's brutal AI is very difficult to beat. it quickly drains its opponent's health and keeps them in a corner with same combos until the match is over. If opponent keeps successfully hitting him, he calls one of his offensive assists to break out of the combo. Fortunately, it never uses Silver Face and it's vulnerable against crouching attacks. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Aims diagonally downward in the air| }} | Aims straight forward in the air| }} or | Aims diagonally downward in the air| }} or | Has vacuum effect| }} or | Aims diagonally downward in the air| }} 'Hypers' + | Requires 1000 Power| }} + | Requires 1000 Power| }} + | Requires 1000 Power| }} + | Requires 2000 Power| }} + | Requires 3000 Power| }} + | Requires 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | Requires 500 power|}} | Requires 1000 power|}} + |Requires 3000 power Restores 1/4 of healthbar|}} + |Ends only when hit or when he lands|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN - Captain Falcon VS Metal Face Trivia *If there is more than one character fighting him at once, his Attack and Defence stats increase by 100%. Likewise, if opponent's stats are above average, his stats increase depending on how high opponent's stats are. This doesn't happens if a human player is using Metal Face. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:1.1 Characters Category:Characters made in 2016 }}